


Seeing Wolves

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Animal Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: Lavellan's memories and saving wolves in the Hinterlands.  Takes place early in the game, during the quest Horses for The Inquisition.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Kudos: 14





	Seeing Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Cerys is my rogue elvish Inquisitor. Her name is Welsh and I've been told it means "love." On the other hand, Wikipedia notes that Cerys is, "A welsh name for a troll/gremlin like creature from caerphilly, Wales who chases people out of kitchens with broken glass bottles, broom handles and sharp knifes."
> 
> Either way, it suits her perfectly.

Solas breathed a sigh of relief. They had finally reached the edges of Master Dennet’s farm. Fighting their way through rogue mages, apostates, and wildlife had been difficult. The Inquisition’s hold in the area was tenuous at best, so there had been nowhere for them to rest or camp. 

Despite his complaints, Varric was quickly able to set up both his tent and Cassandra’s. The warrior’s arm was still in a sling from where a minor terror demon had rent her armor. Solas had healed her broken arm, but in his diminished state, he didn’t have the energy to close the cut all the way. Cursing his weakness, Solas sat on a log heavily near where Lavellan was starting a fire. 

Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she fanned an ember into a flame. Crouching back on her heels, she brushed a hand over her forehead. The movement drew Solas’s eyes to her vallaslin. Her marks were relatively simple compared to others he had seen. The marks of Mythal flowed across the apples of her cheeks. And despite their cruel meaning, they highlighted both her cheekbones and her eyes. 

Those large eyes met his own sending a jolt through him again. Cerys’s smile only deepened the effect of her eyes. Solas stood and drew a cloth from his pack. He’d go to the river nearby and wash his face. Hopefully, the cold water would do something for his senses. But before he could move, a howl pierced the quiet night. 

“Wolves,” Cassandra grunted, pulling her scabbard closer to her. 

“Well, so long as they stay on their side of the valley, we should be fine.” 

The undercurrent of exhaustion in his voice belayed Varric’s cheerful tone. If the wolves came tonight, they’d be hard-pressed to fight off a whole pack. Another howl, long and mournful, carried over their camp. 

“A few miles off.” 

Lavellan had stepped to the edge of their little camp. Holding onto the guy line of her tent, she cocked her head. Solas couldn’t help but chuckle; she looked rather wolf-like herself listening to them that way. 

“I doubt they will bother us.” He intoned 

“The animals in this area are acting strange though.” Lavellan frowned, “I hope the rifts are not hurting them.” 

“Hurting them?” Varric griped, “Let’s hope nothing comes from those rifts to hurt us!” 

“I’ll take first watch.” Lavellan sighed. 

That night Solas dreamed of flashing green eyes, quiet paws, and slavering fangs. 

* * *

In the morning, Lavellan led them into Master Dennet’s farm proper. The place was largely deserted. Storehouses and homes stood empty. With his lands in such a state, it was doubtful that the Horse Master could spare any of his animals for them. When they spoke with Dennet, Solas’s fears were confirmed. 

“Talk to my wife about securing the farmlands. Once that’s done, we can talk Inquisition.” 

Dennet’s wife was quick to explain their problem. Wolves had been attacking and plaguing the area. Lavellan’s face drew down into a frown. 

“Wolves don’t attack people like that,” she muttered, “not unless they’re desperate. And there is plenty of game in the area. Why would they-?” 

“They’re like beasts with the water sickness but worse.” The older woman replied, “I lived through The Blight. Haven’t seen anything like that since the darkspawn sent animals into a frenzy.” 

“It is possible that the rift is affecting them.” Cassandra offered, 

“That is highly likely. Or,” Solas crossed his arms remembering his dream, “it could be that a spirit has taken control of them.” 

“Either way,” Elena waved them off, “deal with them so I can call our farmers back. Can’t send my man or horses without hands to help the place.” 

As they walked to the north, Lavellan grew tense. Solas heard her whispering to herself, 

“I don’t like this.” 

He fell into stride beside her, 

“We have fought many demons since we’ve come from Haven.” 

“It’s not them I’m necessarily worried about.” She shook her head, “Solas, if it is something controlling them, can we save them? That is if we destroy the thing holding them-?” 

Cerys trailed off as Cassandra found tracks, large ones, leading towards a cave. 

“If I were a wolf,” Varric began, pulling Bianca from her holster, “I’d hide in here.” 

As they entered the cave, Lavellan whispered again, 

“Solas, if we kill the demon, would the animals be-“ 

A scream echoed through the chamber causing his skin to prickle. It was a terror again. Lavellan’s daggers barely made a noise as she pulled them from their sheaths. Suddenly from the darkness, a giant wolf flung itself at them. Cerys’s yell as the animal took her down was nearly drowned out by the terror demon’s shrieks from the dark. Without thinking, Solas drew on the veil and fade stepped through the wolf on top of Lavellan. The animal yelped in pain, and an arrow from Varric allowed Lavellan to get out from under the beast. 

“The demon!” Cassandra’s roar caused the majority of the wolves to attack her. The animals were frenzied. They didn’t seem to feel pain or fear. While Varric and Cassandra were concentrating on the wolves, Lavellan was working her way towards the back of the cavern. Solas swore as she engaged the demon alone. 

“Lavellan!” 

The terror’s claws rent the air. Its shrieks were ear piercing, and Lavellan fell back, stunned. The terror quickly tore through the fade and went in for the kill. 

“CERYS!” 

A surge of magic flew through him, for a moment he felt fully like himself again. The fade around him rippled and tore as he reached through it. The terror screamed again, but this time in pain as Solas froze it solid. With a shout, he stepped through the foul thing as Cerys jumped and embedded both her daggers in its back. The demon shattered. 

The remaining wolves ran, yelping, deeper into the cave and away. Reflexively casting a barrier around them, Solas knelt next to Cerys. She was shaking like a leaf. Quickly he checked her for injuries. A shallow cut over her eye was bleeding profusely but was far from life-threatening. A touch of magic and it was gone, closed without a scar. 

“Lavellan?” 

She was staring at the ground trembling. 

“Herald?” 

Cassandra’s tone was unsure. 

“Lavellan,” Solas began again, “Cerys.” 

When he touched her shoulder, Cerys slowly raised her head and met his eyes. As she seemed to realize where she was, at last, she got to her feet. 

“Let’s… I’ll…” 

Wiping a hand down her face, Cerys tried again, “Let’s check for a rift in the cave. Or valuables. Wolves can’t have been the only ones to use this cave for something.” 

Cassandra nodded, relieved to have direction. Varric gave Solas a long look but began to search for anything useful. Standing, Solas took a long drink from a healing draught. Something was not right. 

* * *

For the rest of the afternoon, Cerys was remarkably quiet. Once back on the farm, she made a report to Elena in quick, clipped terms. After disappearing to wash in the river, Cerys took both of her daggers, a bow, and a quiver of arrows and disappeared from camp. As the shadows lengthened into the evening, she still had not returned. 

“Well Seeker,” Varric sat down next to Solas, “What do we do if she doesn’t come back?” 

Cassandra scoffed, “She’ll come back.” 

“I don’t know. I’ve seen enough people go into shock to know something was up. She was shaking like a templar going through lyrium withdrawal.” 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, “She will be back. If I have learned anything about the Herald the past several weeks, it is that she is an honorable woman.” 

Solas nodded, “I’m sure she’s just-“ 

Suddenly Cerys stepped from the shadows and dropped a brace of rabbits next to the fire. 

“Hunting.” Cerys completed his sentence, “She was just hunting. Now she’s going to get wood for a spit.” 

Without another word, she seemed to dissolve back into the shadows. Before Varric could say another word, Cassandra pulled a knife from her boot, 

“Leave it alone Varric.” 

With that, Cassandra began to clean the rabbits. 

* * *

Cerys barely ate and avoided all attempts at conversation. Citing a headache, she retired early to her tent and left the three of them to their own devices. Cassandra took the first watch, and Varric joined her. As quietly as possible, Solas crept toward Cerys’s tent, pulled it open, and peered in. The Herald was fast asleep but was muttering and shifting. Quickly and quietly Solas let the tent flap fall closed. He made his way past the fire and into the dark. After a time he found an outcrop of stone. Resting against a rock, he closed his eyes. A barrier sprung to life around him, and as easily as breathing, he slid into the fade. 

Solas suddenly found himself blinking in the bright sunlight. He could smell smoke nearby and hear laughter. Parting the branches in front of him, he quickly found the source of the smoke, a Dalish encampment. Elves gossiped, repaired aravels, fed halla, and went about their lives. Gently probing with his magic, Solas quickly found who he was looking for. A little elven girl, no more than six, was playing with several other children at the edge of the camp. Her face was unembellished with vallaslin, but her eyes were the same, Cerys. 

Solas stepped through the fade, unseen, and arrived at the edge of their little huddle. 

“The hunters killed a big wolf!” one of the children babbled, “I saw them bring it back and skin it!” 

“Hahren says that all the wolves belong to Fen’Harel.” Another sniffed, “I think it’s a good thing they killed it.” 

“Where?” Cerys cocked her head, and he couldn’t help but smile. It was clearly an old habit. 

“Were they attacking the halla?” 

“No,” the first child replied, “The hunters found it over there.” 

The child gestured to the east. As more children joined their circle, they all quickly returned to their games. None of the children noticed Cerys slip away. Solas followed the little girl, wrapping the fade around him to remain unseen in this memory, this dream. 

Hesitantly little Cerys made her way through the woods. Even as a child her ability to pay attention to her surroundings was apparent. A broken branch, a track, all allowed her to find her way to a hollow quickly. Tugging on her hair anxiously, Cerys peered into a small cave. Aloud she mused, 

“I wonder if that’s where the wolves lived.” 

A rustling inside the cave caused her to jump backward. But before she could turn to run, several little bodies emerged from the cave. 

“Puppies.” 

Cerys’s voice trembled with pleasure. Kneeling on the ground, the little girl held out her hand. Quietly she coaxed the little ones out, 

“ _Aneth_ _ara_. Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you.” 

Solas felt a shift in the air. Something terrible was about to happen. Instinctively, he stepped closer to Cerys. The snap of a twig made the little girl jump; the cubs ran back into the cave. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Cerys began to tremble as several of her clan's hunters emerged from the forest. 

“I, I was just.” 

“Go home.” 

“Why are _you_ here Afan?” 

Solas felt a surge of pride. The girl was obviously afraid of the hunter who had ordered her home. But she stood her ground. The lad was barely an adult; his vallaslin was fresh. He had obviously only recently become a hunter. 

“I am here because the Keeper ordered it,” Afan’s voice was full of pride, “You’re the one who shouldn’t be here.” 

“Afan,” an elder hunter’s voice sliced through the air, “Enough!” 

To Cerys, the hunter gently prodded, “Go home _da’len_. Your mother will be missing you.” 

“But… the puppies. Eiriol?” 

“Home. Now.” Eiriol ordered, “We will take care of them.” 

Cerys was visibly torn, but she turned and began to walk back towards the camp. The dream narrowed in on Cerys. He was forced to follow her. When she felt she was far enough away to avoid detection, Carys changed directions and quickly made her way back to the clearing. 

“No.” Solas breathed 

But it was too late. Cerys watched as Afan brought a dagger down on the first pup. Cerys screamed, and the hunters all turned towards her. Cerys’s eyes were wide; she screamed in horror as the other hunters quickly grabbed the other cubs before they could run away. 

“ _Da’len_ we-“ 

“NO!” 

Cerys turned and ran. She ran towards her camp and through it. Though several elves made a move to stop her, she avoided their hands and kept running. 

“Nononononononono.” 

Sobbing the little girl flung herself into the dirt. 

“They can’t! They can’t!!” 

Kicking her leg out, the girl struck something. It was the statue of Fen’Harel her clan kept at the far reaches of their camp. In desperation, Cerys curled around the statue, 

“Please!” her cries were muffled, “Help them! Save- save them! Please…” 

Her words trailed off into sobs of anguish. The dream faded around them until only Cerys remained. Solas stepped forward from the dark. Gently he brushed her hair over her shoulder. 

Cerys jumped, and as soon as she saw him, she recognized him. Still a child, she flung herself into his arms. 

“Solas!” 

He shushed her and rubbed her back. 

“I couldn’t; I couldn’t help them! They were crying and I couldn’t-“ 

“I know, I know.” 

As he comforted her, he felt her body shift and change. Fully grown, as he had always known her, Cerys wept into his shoulder. 

“It was just The Terror Lavellan… Cerys. It made you remember these things. A time when you were frightened and powerless. Look here,” 

Solas reached out with his magic and the Fade bent to his will. As Cerys watched, the world around them shifted. Suddenly they were in the Hinterlands again. 

“The cave.” 

“Yes. Look.” 

As Cerys watched, wolves circled and slowly entered the cave. Time passed. Seasons. A pack reformed, wintered in the cave, birthed pups, lived and died. 

“You made this possible. With the terror dead and the nearby rifts closed, the wolves will be free to come back. They can live as they were meant to without interference. Some we killed, but the rest, they are safe. You did that. **You** did that da’len.” 

Brushing his fingers over Cerys’s cheeks, Solas dried her tears. 

“I’m such a fool,” Cerys whispered. 

“Never.” Solas’s tone was firm but gentle, “You were a child. You did the best you could. And now,” he cupped her cheek, “you are safe. Wake up.” 

In the real world, Solas opened his eyes. Dampening his barrier, he made his way back camp slowly and in a roundabout way. When he finally entered the camp, things were quiet. A light emanated from Cerys’s tent, but she did not come out. Making himself comfortable, Solas drifted off to sleep, a real sleep this time. But despite patience and searching, Cerys did not come back into the fade that night. 

When he awoke, Cerys had gone. To Master Dennet with Cassandra, Varric informed him. They were marking places for watchtowers and would meet them back at Skyhold. 


End file.
